The Stupid Things
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: Song-fic. Nathan and Haley are at Peyton and Lucas' wedding reception. Slightly future-ish and most likely AU. Just something I thought would be cute. It's only T because of slight cursing. Better to be safe than sorry.


The song is "The Stupid Things" by Jesse McCartney from "Beautiful Soul".

This is set at Peyton and Lucas' wedding reception in the future.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

She couldn't believe. She just could not believe the levels of sheer _stupidity_ her husband had an alarming talent for displaying.

While she knew what he'd done this time was nothing compared to some of the things he had put her through in the past, they were in the past and this was now.

Yes, it had been sweet. The jewelry was absolutely gorgeous, but that was completely beside the point! It had also been very expensive, and while their finances were admittedly much better than they had been the last time they were expecting, they weren't exactly swimming in cash!

OTH

Across the crowded ballroom, the man in question was wondering what the hell was wrong with his wife. He knew he should probably worry about money (and their lack of it, or at least what his loving wife considered lack), but he'd just found out he was going to be a father! Again! He'd earned the right to spoil her, hadn't he? Oh, no. When she'd seen the price tag, she'd gone completely postal. Why? He had no idea. Add this onto the list of things he did for her that somehow managed to land him in trouble.

He paced besides the bar, wondering how he could possibly make it up to her. Without, of course, landing him in further trouble. It seemed in the past forty-eight hours he'd done nothing right. He was sure some of the yelling could be blamed on the pregnancy hormones, but that didn't help him in figuring out the rest. How to show her he just wanted her to be happy…

OTH

An hour later, the wife was sitting at a table near the dance floor, fuming. As matron of honor and best man, not to mention husband and wife, they should have danced many times by now, but no! Except for the obligatory dance, he hadn't even been on the same side of the dance floor as her! _Let's see how much he likes being back on that stupid couch…_

OTH

At the same time, the husband had gone back over other fights trying to figure out how they were resolved. He had smiled to remember a fight they had once had over music, and the one song on that album she had secretly loved came back to him. Whenever she heard it, she had laughed and hit him on the arm, saying, _"This is so our song, babe, wouldn't you agree?" _He standard retort was, _"Something sweetly sick enough to make you suicidal?" _Now, however, he knew it might be a way back into her heart (not that he really thought he was gone from it, though it never hurt to be careful…) Now all he had to do was convince the DJ to do it, without his new sister-in-law finding out about it. He groaned, knowing that was likely to never happen.

Drawing a deep breath, wondering how it was possible to love someone so much that you would not only _request_ this song, but also actually dance to it! _The things I'll do for this woman…_

OTH

Sitting there, staring into the glass of bubbling apple cider _Damn baby, first wedding I could legally get drunk at and I can't because I pregnant! Someone up there hates me…_she was startled by the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she automatically smiled at the sight of her husband, before remembering that she was mad and quickly rearranging her face into a frown.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd be that big a deal, and I just wanted to do something nice for you, especially after how I reacted last time. May I have this dance?" He offered his hand as a gesture of peace.

She sighed, before telling him, "Fine, but that doesn't mean you're automatically forgiven." He smirked and told her, "I can work with that."

Just as he pulled her onto the dance floor, the song changed. It took a moment, but once she realized the song she glanced at him startled. "Babe?" He grinned. "I was trying to think of ways to beg forgiveness, and I figured I could do that by not only dancing to this stupid song, but by letting the lyrics speak for me. You do always say favorite song lyrics are the ones that say what you're either too afraid to or don't know how to put into words."

_Just charge it to my account._

_I hope I haven't gone over my limit,_

_With interest rates so swift._

_No need to scream and shout._

_No doubt if women are from Venus now,_

_I'll get to them somehow._

_All I wanna do is please you_

_Please myself by living my life too…_

_And all the stupid things I do_

_Have absolutely no reflection on_

_How I feel about you_

_How I feel_

_And all the stupid things I do_

_Have absolutely no reflection on_

_How I feel about you_

_How I feel about you_

_Yes I recall skipping on breakfast_

_To play basketball,_

_And feeling two feet small._

_Sometimes you read like William Shakes,_

_Your scent is sweet like Betty Crocker bakes,_

_I love to have your cake and eat it too_

_All I wanna do is please you,_

_Please myself by living my life too_

The song faded into the background as she smiled up at him. "All right, I take it back. You're forgiven, as I'm sure you knew you would be." He laughed.

"I love you. So much." He told her seriously.

"I love you too. Always and forever." Sighing, she snuggled her face into his jacket and held on for dear life.

At another table nearby, the new Mr. and Mrs. Scott took a brief break from dancing, and instead watched the guests, a certain newly forgiven man and his wife in particular.

"Think we'll ever be that happy?" The bride asked her husband.

"Of course, Peyt. We are. But explain to me one thing."

"What?"

"What the hell did Nathan do now?"

"Oh, who knows? Doesn't really matter, does it? Nathan and Haley are Nathan and Haley. Naley will always be fine at the end. Now, come dance with me."

And so, the new Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott joined Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott on the dance floor, both looking forward to the future, one they know will be better than the past simply because of the knowledge they will be both parents and aunt and uncle soon.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading! I know it's kind of weird, and maybe a little confusing but basically it's Nathan and Haley. Hope it wasn't too bad, it was my first OTH story, and the next (if there _is_ a next) will hopefully be much better. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I would love some feedback!

CGG


End file.
